


Bloody Rose Ink

by WhisperingRoseKnight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoo artist Blake, gay mess Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingRoseKnight/pseuds/WhisperingRoseKnight
Summary: Yang wanted a tattoo of a design she made. First she was afraid to get one, then golden eyes lured her in and now she doesn't want to leave.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Bloody Rose Ink

Yang wasn't nervous. Totally not nervous. Definitely didn't hesitate to climb out the car or purposefully fumbled with the car keys, or make her way really slowly to the mall.

"Gods, you're stressing me out!" She heard Weiss say from beside her. "Relax already, it's just a tattoo."

Yang snorted. "Of course you'd say that. Have you ever gotten a tattoo?"

Weiss looked over at Yang, leveling her with a glare before turning her nose up in the opposite direction. "As a matter of fact, I do have a tattoo."

"What? Where?" Yang said, smiling when she saw Weiss's face go red with irritation. "You're lying, I can't ever see you having a tattoo."

Weiss slapped her bicep and stopped in front of a small shop. She crossed her arms and threw Yang a victorious smirk. "We're here."

Yang looked up. Bloody Rose Ink. Definitely not an intimidating name at all. She gulped and tugged on her friend's sleeve. "Uhh, Weiss, don't you have that appointment to go to? It's almost noon, let's go. We don't want you to be late, yeah?" Yang tried, knowing full well that Weiss could see right through what she was trying to do.

With a roll of her eyes and a click of her tongue, Weiss opened the door and walked in, leaving Yang frozen outside, debating whether or not Weiss would be able to catch her in heels.

"Blake!" Yang heard Weiss call before the door closed, bringing Yang's attention back. She sighed and entered the store.

The room was a dark orange-red with black accents here and there. To the side, a black cushioned chair was situated in front of a mirror that was big enough to see her whole body in it and opposite that were shelves that came to waist height with various products on them. Behind the products are framed drawings, designs from previous customers most probably. Where Weiss stood on the opposite side of the room to where the door was, the black counter came to just a bit higher than her hips, the red designs that accented the counter made it look like it was dancing on the surface. 

Yang leaned closer to the counter to get a better view and completely missed the lady walking up to the counter and giving her an amused smirk.

"Like them? I did them myself," Yang heard and immediately straightened up, knocking her leg into the shelf to the side.

"Uhm, uh, well," Yang tried but her mind went blank as she stared at the woman. She had a few piercings in her left ear and two in her right, and she had a gold spike eyebrow piercing. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, which showed off her long neck and the tattoo of a panther that seemed to rest on the left of her collarbone, it's tail curling down by the dip of her collarbone as if hanging off of it. The tattoos on her arms filled up enough to be considered as sleeves and Yang couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away from… everything about the lady. Even that smirk seemed to contribute to Yang's speechlessness. "Uhm…"

The lady chuckled and reached down, bringing up a file and placing it on the counter and flipped through a few pages, ending on one that contained all the prices. "Nice to see you again, Weiss," she said, that amused smile still on her face. "It's been what? A year? Two? You really gotta visit more, I miss you."

Weiss rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile on her face. "Yeah, sure, Blake. The next time I need someone to crash a party, I'll hit you up," Weiss said before turning to Yang, placing a hand on her forearm. "But right now, I'm here for Yang. She has a design that I am sure you can pull off."

Blake's eyes slid over to Yang again, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Alright, give me what you got."

Yang, who stood still all the while, finally snapped out of it. "Uhm, right, uh," she scratched the back of her head and brought her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her pictures until she got to the right one. "Would you be able to do this?" 

She handed Blake her phone and immediately stared at the woman, taking in her soft features that contrasted so greatly with her piercings and tattoos. 

Blake's eyes shone as soon as she looked at the design, and then she was talking but Yang couldn't hear what she was saying, too enraptured by the passion burning in liquid gold. Her hair fell neatly over her shoulder and Yang saw a few more tattoos on her back peeking out from her tank top. And now that Blake leaned her elbows on the counter and continued to explain, looking over to Yang every once in a while when she wasn't pointing at the different parts of the design, Yang could see that her hair had a slight purple tint to it when the light hit just right. 

"Sound okay to you?" She heard Blake faintly ask and blinked quickly, looking down at her phone in Blake's hand. 

She had no clue what Blake had said, but her whole body was screaming to agree with her, just let Blake go with whatever she said she would. Yang found that she didn't mind the idea one bit, completely willing to be at the woman's mercy.

"Uhm, sure," she managed, barely. When Blake grinned, Yang couldn't help but offer her own. Her heart started beating quickly in her chest, and she coughed, trying to suppress the blood rushing to her cheeks.

She heard a snort from beside her and immediately elbowed Weiss in the ribs. 

About half an hour later with Weiss well on her way to an appointment, Yang was laying down on her side, the chair reclined all the way back until it was comfortable for the both of them. Yang had her shirt rolled up until her ribs were exposed to the artist and Blake had the tattooing machine aimed at Yang's ribs, already gone through the whole procedure and ready to start the actual process. 

"Okay, so," Blake started, gaining Yang's attention, who was eying the machine in Blake's hand. "Since this is your first time, I'm just going to do a thin line, no ink, over your ribs so that you can see how it is. If it is too much, let me know. But if you're okay with it, we'll continue on. Sound okay?"

"Yeah," Yang said breathlessly, her voice shaking and she continued to eye the machine. "So uhh," Yang started, trying to distract herself. "How do you know Weiss?" 

Blake huffed out a short laugh. "I accidentally crashed her party a few years ago and we have just kept in touch since." Yang gave her a confused look. "Her father forced her to have a party and I was just messing around with a few… friends at the time and we accidentally broke one of her guest's car windows in. After that, we spoke and she let me do her tattoo."

Yang saw Blake almost curl into herself at the memory of hee and her friends and Yang figured that she regretted those times with them. The light dimmed from her eyes for a bit but brightened again when she mentioned Weiss's tattoo. "I thought she was kidding about the tattoo," Yang said instead of asking something that the woman was clearly avoiding discussing.

Blake relaxed in her chair, chuckling very softly. "Oh, it's real, and her father was pissed when it happened. Tried to keep us from hanging out and everything. It was pretty funny." Blake readjusted the machine in her hand with a soft smile, "She wanted me to do an empty cage with the words, I'm more than just a name' on her collarbone and the cage on her shoulder blade. Cliché but it fits."

Then Blake brought the machine down to Yang's side and Yang's eyes zeroed in on the needle while the machine whirred to life. She tried to swallow the panic from rising in her throat, but it didn't seem to work too well and Blake noticed.

She took the machine away from Yang's side and Yang breathed out a sigh of relief. Blake put her hand on Yang's bicep and gave her a soft smile. "Remember, you are the main concern here. If anything hurts too much or if something doesn't seem right, tell me. We'll stop. You shouldn't feel pressured to go on if you don't want to-"

"No, no, I want to," Yang said quickly, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I want to."

Blake stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay. Then I suggest that you don't look at the needle for the first time around. It helps with the nerves," Blake gave a grin and threw her a wink and instantly Yang could feel her face light up.

But Yang listened. She didn't look at the needle, no. She felt her eyes draw to Blake's and just couldn't stop staring. She looked so pretty.

Then Yang felt the needle pierce her skin over her ribs and all that Yang could do was close her eyes and take a steady breath in to calm herself.

"Good girl."

Yang's eyes shot open and focused on Blake, frozen. Oh.

Blake leaned back as if nothing happened and turned to the table next to her, fiddling with her machine and doing who-knows-what. But Yang couldn't focus, her mind went blank and she couldn't move. Heat shot up her neck and she felt steam practically come from her ears. 

When Blake turned back to Yang, Blake gave her an amused smirk and delight ran through her eyes. Yang was positive that Blake knew what she was doing, what effect she had on Yang, and it looked like Blake enjoyed it. 

"You still okay to go on?" Blake asked and all Yang could do was nod, voice lost to the world.

She remembered that Blake said the design would take a few days. A few more days under Blake's gaze, her hands rolling over her skin as she put her skills in action, leaving burning trails as she went. Yang was fucked. She was so, so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it. This was inspired by that Tumblr post of a woman freezing up because her tattoo artist said 'Good Girl' and I just had to do it😅
> 
> Let me know what you think! Stay safe, stay healthy and kick ass! Enjoy your day/night.


End file.
